Crestfield Manor
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Monica, John , Horatio and Calleigh investigate a haunted house. They say its haunted. what they find is much more desturbing dead bodies, injured officer, can they find out whats been killing people before it is too late? Send those reviews!
1. Vacation Time

Title: Crestfield Manor Sneak peak!

Written by: XFWRITER, and SPOOKYSPICE

Spoilers: CSI Miami and Xfiles Crossover.

Summary: Monica, John, and Calleigh go on their very first assignment to an Historic Mansion. The House is supposedly haunted. But what the Agents and the CSI's find is more Horrifying, Bodies keep turning up, An officer is badly injured. And a killer walks free will the Agents and CSI's find out what killed these people , and what injured the officer? Or will they die trying to find it out? Read on ! send in replies!

Disclaimer: I do not own none of these characters. They belong to Their rightfull owners the writers of the shows. My fan fiction writing isn't to gain profit or fame so don't sue. Xfiles characters belong to Chris Carter. CSI Miami characters belong to Allliance Atlantis productions.

Chap 1. Vacation time!

John Doggett was tired of working, he longed for a nice relaxing vacation and him and Monica hadn't taken one since their wedding. Looking on the internet in his office he founded the place it was an old 4 story Mansion that looked like a castle and it was found in Paris, France. The perfect place for him and Monica to go on their Honeymoon! Grinning, John clicked on the mouse and paid their rooms. He had requested next week off, he hoped Monica would be up to the idea. Monica sat on the toilet seat , waiting anxiously for the timer to ding. When it did, it would confirm what she had suspected for awhile now, pregnant, oh God, they had just gotten married. They had just started their life together. Monica had wanted to have time to just be them for awhile guess not now. Ding! Monica's head snapped up. Swallowing, she stood and picked up the stick and sighed pink positive. John Drove home humming to himself. Ever since him and Monica gotten married he had been so happy. It was like God had given him a second chance at life. And Maybe a big Family someday. John knew he had messed up before with Barbara, but he wouldn't with Monica. She was his whole world. Pulling up the driveway, he turned off the engine. And opened the door petting his dog Monica had given him a year ago on Christmas. He called cheerfully " Monica, I'm home!" Monica's head snapped up when she heard her husband's voice swallowing, she walked out of the bathroom and putted on a brave smile "Hi honey" she said John grinned "hey" he hugged her and kissed her forehead "What's wrong?" he asked immediately picking up on her mood.

No time like the present "Nothing come here I've got something to show you". She tugged his hand and led him up to their bathroom once their , she handed him the stick and waited for some kind of response.

John looked at the stick then he looked at Monica Your pregnant?" he asked looking way surprised. He hadn't expected this so soon. But if it was true, then it was what he wanted all a along a second chance with a new wife, and a new family. He looked at her to see if this was serious and no joke. He hoped so because he would be the greatest dad there ever was.

This meant he had better do better with this family no screw ups or messups. He wouldn't let them down. John kissed his wife then he looked at her "Monica , this is so exciting!" he then yelled happily, "I'm going to be a daddy again!" he then kisses her forehead. Tears of joy filled his eyes this was his second chance at love, and being a parent . He then pulled out his brochure Let's celebrate, how bout two weeks in Paris France sound?"

"Paris, seriously?" Monica cried she jumped and hugged him "Let's go right now!" John laughed at her "I gotta get the tickets and stuff first Mon"

"Details!" said Monica giddly. John hugged Monica he was happy again. Happier than he had been for a long time. With his wife. After buying the tickets John also booked their rooms. While visiting the site it had said that the mansion was supposedly haunted.. John had to giggle yeah right he thought like Scully he was very skeptic person. He didn't believe in Ghosts or aliens either.

Calleigh Duguesne walked down the hall of CSI heading to her LT's office , coffee in hand. Horatio had been quiet almost too quiet lately but it was no excuse to be snapping at everyone.

"Knock, Knock"

Horatio looked up, fully prepared to yell at whoever was interrupting him, but stopped when he saw it was Calleigh "Hey".

'Braught a piece offering," she said holding out the cup. He smiled and took it leave it to Calleigh to bring him out of a crappy mood. "Thank you Ma'am".

"now you wanna tell me why you've been such a monster to everyone these past few days?" Horatio sighed and sat down collecting his thoughts as Calleigh waited Patiently. "I don't know Cal, …….. I just "- the phone rang with a growl , Horatio "Caine", he listened "Yes sir we're on our way" he hung up and looked at her "Raincheck".

"Count on it" said Calleigh smiling. She then proceeded him out.

"What do we have Alexx?" Horatio asked

"A real mystery Horatio I can't find any sort of Trauma on him". Horatio frowned Alexx looked up at him "I'd say he was scared to death Horatio".

"There has to be a better explanation than that Alexx" They both laughed and then she called for her assistants to take the body to the lab. "Alright Guys let's se what we can find " Horatio called his team.

"There's definitely a weird vibe in here , " Eric Delko said "Just your imagination " speed snorted. The two walked down the hall of the old house lookin for anything out of place all they could find was a whole lot of nothing.

John Doggett finally packed the last of his belongings into a suitcase. Thety were going on vaction or so he thought until Skinner called.

"Doggett Residence", he said "Doggett hi sorry to bother and interrupt you and Monica but I've got an Assignment for you two". John wanted to groan they were still doing the crazy cases while being in the XFIlES. "Sure sir how can we help?" he asked. "I've just got a call from the CSI forensics in Miami claiming to have found dead bodies in a haunted house, they think the young man was scared to death, I need you and Monica to go check it out" he said.

John had to smirk once again "Ok Skinner but we're not exactly what you'd call ghost busters." He said.

"john, this case is important we've got to find out what is scaring people to death". His boss sounded serious "uh huh, okay sir we'll be there first thing in the morning".

John hung up, great a romantic weekend ruined thanks to work. He groaned. Now they had an assignment to do since they would be going to Crestfiled Manor they could still use their tickets but they had a job to do.


	2. Miami Bound

Chapter 2 Miami Bound

Monica's Pov

John hung up the phone and sighed "That was skinner?" I asked he nods "So much for our weekend". I smiled "Duty calls so what is the stich?" John tells me about it "Should be interesting I've always liked Miami " I grin at his expression "Come on John we can still have a semi- romatic weekend I mean we're sharing a hotel room right?" I kiss him to emphasize my point so now here we are on a plane to Miami International Airport on our way to meet with the Miami crime lab. Alexx woods was perplexed, aside from being dead, Greg Wilmer was in perfect health . She'd remembered apart from Harry Potter, and the Goblet of fire that told a lot this instances but unfortunately Lord Voldemort did not exist. So the mystery remained. "What do we have here Alexx?" Horatio asked from the observation desk. "Whole lotta nothing Horatio ". She responded "If I were to give an official cause of death , I'd have to say complete cardiac arrest" Horatio nodded " so , how does a young kid suddenly drop dead?"

"Well we found him in the chatterton house. Kids break in there all the time for dares, They say its haunted."

Horatio chuckled "That's a good Theory . Ghosts" Alexx laughed along with him.

"The FBI is sending a couple of its agents to help with this investigation". Horatio said later when his team was gathered in his office.

Eric blinked "Why?" since when is this a federal case?"

"Yeah it was a dead body in an abandoned house. He wasn't reaketeering. Speed piped up.

"Their experts in the unexplained cases". Horatio said "Their names are Special agents John Doggett and Monica Reyes. Their part of the Division called the XFILES".

The group collectively sighed at the thought of the Feds messing up their investigation.

"Be nice to them", Horatio said mock seriously "The sooner they find nothing mysterious the sooner they can leave."

"That's the spirit Horatio", Calleigh teased he smiled at her "Alright Back to work ". Horatio dismissed them.


	3. John's terrified of planes

Chap 3 John's scared of planes

John sat nervously in his seat on the plane. Planes made him nervous and very edgy. Please God don't let nothing happen to us he thought. He hoped the CSI's were nice people. No offense, he thought he just didn't want to deal with mean People. John fidgeted more once the flight attendant announced they would be taking off soon . Trying to be happier, John thought about his new wife, Pregnant he was going to have another child! It was like the lord gave him a second chance.

He gazed at Monica and smiled How he got lucky with her, he would never know. But he was glad she chose him over Brad Follmer.

"Your right Monica, " he said "We should be able to still have a semi- romantic weekend together" Only it involves dead people and a stupid haunted house John thought.

"Peanuts sir?" the flight attendant asked him John didn't want peanuts. "No Thanks Ma'am " he said to her "But, I'll have some vodka screwdrivers 3 straight up " he gave her a smile if he was going on a plane , he was going on it drunk. John looked at Monica who had given him a look.

Monica glared at him "You get drunk on this flight, and you will be parachuting to Miami", she said sternly. He swallowed underneath her glare "Yes dear" Monica smiled "I know you hate flying , just go to sleep and I'll wake you when we land."

John nodded and closed his eyes. Laying his head on her shoulder. Mon smiled and rested her head on his shoulder gazing out the window at the clouds.


	4. THe Agents meet the CSI's

Chap 4 The Agents meets The CSI's

John and Mon got off the elevator and looked around impressed The lab was a state of the art facility and almost rivaling Quantico almost.

They stepped towards the receptionists desk "We're Agents Doggett and Reyes from the FBI", John said flashing his badge Monica flashed hers too. Claudia the receptionist nodded "Leiutenant Caine is expecting you he's in the trace lab". She pointed down the hall "Wear these at all times when you're in the building". Claudia handed them the Visitors passes. "Thank you". Said John and they headed to the trace lab.

Horatio was standing surrounded by Calleigh , Eric, and Speed discussing the case when the agents walked in. The team looked up warily . They never had good luck with the Feds. "You're from the FBI?" Horatio asked "John Doggett and Monica Reyes", John introduced themselves. Horatio nodded "I'm Horatio Caine This is Calleigh Duguense, Eric Delko, and Tim Speedle. You'll meet our Coroner named Alexx when we show you the body."

"Good ", Mon said "What do we have?" John listened as the Leiutenant told them about the case. Horatio paced the room thoughtfully. "A young teenage boy was found dead yesterday morning, At Crestfield Manor . An abandoned Mansion . We're unsure what his cause of death is . Our coroner named Alexx thinks he died of cardiac arrest. But we think something in that house scared this young man to death but we don't know what it was and that's where you two FBI agents come in. You two investigate the paranormal right?" Horatio asked.

John nodded "We work for the paranormal and the unexplained"

Speed snorted "You people act like we're dealing with a haunted house here".

John ignored his rude remark "We might be for all we know, something or someone is scaring people to death in that house, and as xfiles investigators, I say me and Monica can check out the mansion spend the night there if we have too. And if I were you guys and wanted to solve this case, I'd spend the night there too."

Delko's eyes went wide "Horatio this is insane. We cant spend the night in a haunted Mansion. Who knows what is in there"

Calleigh had grinned at Delko "What's the problem Delko?" Rats?" afraid of the dark?" she asked playfully.

"Spending the night there? Really John?" Monica asked grimacing at him "Something wrong with that?" he asked as they drove to the Manor House.

"I'm all for solving this , but I don't want to spend the night there".

"Don't worry ," he teased patting her hard "I'll protect you from the nasty poltergeist .

'Right……" Monica looked out the window. "H. we're not really going to spend the night there are we?" Eric asked Calleigh snickered "Scared?"

"no, I just have a date tonight ." Horatio shook his head "I don't know if we're going to do that but we will be going back to the house."

"oh joy", speed muttered and they all snickered. "Alright, back to work". The team went their separate ways but Horatio followed Calleigh. Down to the ballistics lab. "What's your take?" Horatio asked she shrugged "kids trying to scare each other , nothing more than that". Horatio nodded "That's what I think too". A pause "What's your take on the Feds?" "They seem harmless enough , if a bit strange". Calleigh grinned "Let's just hope they remember that this is our investigation".

"Indeed," Horatio returned her smile.


	5. Crestfield Manor

Chap 5 Crestfield Manor

John pulled up to the ghostly Manor place. It looked abandoned alright no one hadn't lived in it for months . Talk about a real Adams family house. It was creepy to John but he didn't want to seem chicken in front of his wife. "We're hear , and we've got to spend the night especially if we want to check into that nice hotel with a Jacuzzi tomorrow ". He grinned at her. "it's only one night Monica, Maybe we'll get lucky and solve the whole problem in two hours." Monica groaned "John, I'm hungry, can't we just deal with the problem and leave it up to the CSI's?

John "They study dead bodies Monica and crime scenes. We study the dead and monsters and aliens."

Monica then rolled her eyes "Remind me , why did I join the FBI?" John smiled "To help me find Luke, and get my life back on track, " he opened the door to the house, and walked inside. "looks pretty dead in here HELLO!" he yelled his voice echoed off the walls. He laughed "Okay, we can either wait for the CSI's to show, or we can explore!"

Monica "I think we should wait John " Doggett put on a mischievous grin "I'm going exploring! He then disappeared down the long corridor waving a ghost detector in his hand which Mulder had loaned him.

"So your spending the night with Calleigh?" Alexx asked innocently Horatio nearly snorted his coffee out of his nose "What?" the coroner grinned "At that mansion"

"Oh yeah with those FBI agents" he replied "Very romantic, well I'm sure there easy to lose".

"Alexx…" Horatio said warningly "Although , I'm not sure a creepy old mansion is the best place for a first date". She continued. Horatio sighed "What do you want from me Alexx?" she smiled "Ask her out Horatio you'll be better for it" Calleigh chose that moment to enter the breakroom. 'You ready Horatio?" Yeah ". He said he picked up his bag and followed her out "Have fun you two!" Alexx called after them.


	6. Calleigh's Accident

Chap 6 Calleigh's Accident

"You think the perp will return?" Calleigh asked as they drove to the Mansion "With any luck,". Silence filled the car, both thinking. "Calleigh?" " Mmm hmmm?" she asked. Horatio paused Calleigh looked at him "What's wrong?" " Nothing nevermind." Said Horatio. Coward. Calleigh frowned "okay."

'There here!" Monica yelled. John returned to her side "Leiutenant Caine Detective Duguesne". Monica greeted them

Calleigh sighed she had a feeling Horatio wanted to ask her out. The two had been working together side by side for more than three years now. She knew ever since his wife had been shot Horatio was a bit slow in getting back into the dating routine. But she knew Horatio liked her even when he was married briefly to his wife. He just didn't want his feelings to be known. Men were so stubborn sometimes As long as Horatio hid his feelings, the two would never get together. Maybe I'm just better off alone and Single thought Calleigh to herself. She stepped out of Horatio's Durango and opened the door herself. They walked towards the FBI agents Calleigh tried putting on her best smile she was wearing plain black dress pants and a lace top They greeted the agents in return and they continued their investigation Calleigh went on her own so she could do some thinking and to explore the house. The house was old very castle like , and had so much history to it. But why and what was scaring People to death? Calleigh wondered. She found a mysterious room on the second floor and went in. Inside what she found was shocking dead bodies everywhere and all had died very recently. Most of their flesh had been eaten off but by what? Suddenly the floor beneath Calleigh Crumbled and she fell through it. Calleigh screamed really loud and fell to the bottom she felt one of her bones crack .


	7. An injured officer and Murder Scene

Chap 7 A injured officer and Murder Scene.

Horatio, Monica and John heard the crash, and ran to Calleigh's side… or at least to the top of the hole. "Calleigh!" Horatio yelled down the hole. No answer. "She's Unconcious", Monica said pointing her flashlight down. "We have to get her out of here". Horatio Said heading for the stairs. "Wait… Horatio…." John had seen the bodies. The other two looked at them and stared. "Now it looks like Murder". Said Horatio. "Yeah"…. Monica stared in shock and Horror . Horatio set his jaw "Let's get Calleigh , then call this in". "Right", the agents said in unison, and followed the determined Horatio Caine.

Downstairs, they carefully climbed over the rubble to Calleigh, who was beginning to come to. "Hold on , Cal we're coming for you", Horatio said soothingly "Horatio?" she said, her voice slurred. "Don't move Calleigh ", Monica said, looking at Calleigh's leg and wincing" I think we can move her to the door". Horatio nodded. Together, they carefully shifted the debris off Calleigh and gently carried her to the door. They placed her down in front of it , Horatio putting her head in his lap when he sat down "The're on the're way ", John told them reentering the house.'

When Calleigh opened her eyes more her leg hurted badly she could barely move or get up. And she was always used to doing things. She noticed Horatio had her in his lap. More pain shoot up her "OW! My leg it hurts!" Calleigh cried out as they carried her to the door. It couldn't be true, Calleigh thought she didn't want her leg to be broken. That would mean weeks in bed, no way of driving or doing the outdoor activities with her friend Vannessa and Alexx. It would drive her nuts to be in bed all the time and no one to keep her company . And she would need physical therapy to walk again .'

Calleigh was glad the FBi agents came with them on this trip. They seemed like nice people. Especially the brunette , named Monica.

Calleigh began to moan in pain more "Horatio , please don't leave me". She pleaded with him

John looked at Calleigh feeling sorry for the young detective. She hadn't been long with them on the case, and already she had to leave. The ambulance pulled up 15 minutes later and they loaded Calleigh into the back.


	8. Losing Bulletgirl

Chap 8 Losing Bullet Girl

Horatio held Calleigh's hand and stroked her hair when she woke back up and cried out. "its okay Calleigh the ambulance will be here soon . Just hold on okay?" When they loaded her into the ambulance , Horatio went with them. Calleigh had passed out again Horatio didn't want to think about all the rehab she would have to go through. Months and months to repair the bone and learning to walk again . He was losing his Bullet Girl and a valuable member of his team. Alexx found Horatio waiting outside the OR, face buried in his hands she sat beside him "How is she?" she asked. "Multiple fractures in her left leg" Horatio's voice was muffled, "Brusing and lacerations everywhere else. And a concussion". Alexx winced "She'll be alright Horatio. Calleigh bounces back quickly". "Rehab is going to be months " he said. "We'll help her through it Horatio". He nodded finally looking at her "The doctors approach cuts off his reply. "Are you Ms. Duguene's family?" "I'm her supervisor her family lives out of state". The doctor nodded "She's sustained three fractures in her left leg ., She has low grade concussion, but her mental acuity is normal. Aside from several massive bruises and a cut on her right arm, she will be fine".

"Can we see her?" Horatio asked just this side of desparate. "of course, room 314" the doctor strode away "You go, Horatio", Alexx said "I'll go tell the others what happened". "Thanks Alexx Horatio went into Calleighs room and pulled up a chair beside her bed. They had her sedated so she slept peacefully. Sighing to himself, he picked up her hand and squeezed it "I'm here Calleigh".

It was hard to believe that a fall so bad could stop the one person they admired the most at work Bullet girl was what Calleigh was called. She could tell you what kind of bullets there was, and would often help them figure out cases rather Quickly . It would be tough figuring out this case without her Horatio thought but it was something that had to be done.

New chapter let me know how I'm doing!


	9. Looks Like Murder

Chap 10 looks like Murder

Horatio arrived back at the Mansion after he told Eric, Speed and Alexx to arrive Shortly to look at the bodies . Horatio hoped that whatever killed those bodies were long gone. If it wasnt, then they needed to stop whoever or whatever killed these people before they had more victims on their hands. He stepped out of his Durango, and sighed. It was such a lovely day, to bad they had to spend it solving a murder scene. The two FBI agents were still there they noticed him and walked over " How is Calleigh?" asked Monica she was concerned for the young CSI Horatio said she would be fine and told them what the Doctors said "Yikes", said Monica "Too bad she won't be helping us Solve the Case". Horatio nodded "She wanted to be in work as soon as possible but I told her not to worry and to get some rest", Just then the rest of the CSI gang arrived Eric, Speed, and Alexx. Horatio introduced Alexx to the agents "This is Alexx our Coroner Alexx meet Monica Reyes and John Doggett. The two agents smiled and said Hello Alexx shook their hands and greeted them back. The team soon got to work. Eric and Speed dug up what Evidence they could find and got fingerprints . Two guns were found on the scene, and plus strands of hair from the victims Several wallets were found also. John and Monica helped out looking for further evidence even though there wasn't much they could do. John and Monica studied the bodies. It did look like some Creature had eaten the skin off the Victim's bones. "Looks like the bodies hadn't been here long", said Monica "Take a look there still white and haven't started decaying yet". "Someone or somthing ate their skin while they were alive," said Alexx who had joined them and looked closer "Your right good theory Monica" Monica smiled. Eric spoke up "I found bullets!" he held up a plastic bag with Casings. Horatio stood examing the scene "Somehow these people wounded up here someone shot them and left them to die. Question is and this is where you two agents help us, Something ate these people while they were alive and I want to find out what did". He then looked over at his team "And whoever is out there is still on the loose I want him found" Horatio Growled.  
Later that day the bodies were braught to Alexx's lav and examined. John, Monica, and Horatio waited around for the results. "What have you got Alexx?" Horatio asked as him and the agents leaned close for a better look. Alexx turned to look at him "What we suspected all along Horatio these people were gruesomely murdered, then left to die a slow death, then what ever ate their sking came to finish them off". She gave them a sad look. Horatio then turned to the FBI gents "Can you two figure out what ate these people alive?" he asked them "That's what were here for Horatio we'll do our best to find out " Said Monica ready for some work . John "We can stay at the Mansion and see if there is anything wiered going on and we can record it got any recording equipment?" John asked Horatio.  
Horatio nodded "Follow me" 


	10. Visitors

Chapter 10 visitors

Calleigh smiled back in return as her favorite people entered the room. "How nice to have friends come by and see me". she said

dryly and sat up. The nurses had pulled back her long blonde hair into a ponytail to keep it away from her face.

ALexx "We're here to see how you are". she pulled up a chair next to Calleigh. "So what did the doctor say?" asked Speed.

"My leg is broken in two places but there clean breaks, and he doesn't see any complications". Calleigh repeated what

Horatio told her.

Eric winced "Yikes. That's gotta hurt". Calleigh "It does alot I can barely feel my legs. They feel so numb from all the antibodics

they gave me. ANd Everywhere else hurts too".

Speed "Did they ask when you could go back to work?" Calleigh spoke up "The Doctor wants me to take a break for awhile until I can get

back on my feet again and to rest. But I want to return as soon as next week. Only Horatio told me that I should get some rest".

Alexx "Well Horatio is right, Calleigh don't rush things we're not replacing you any time soon, not ever ", she said.

"I just feel like I'm letting you guys down and Horatio". said Calleigh.

"How could you feel like your letting us down?" Eric asked. "You fell through a floor!"

Calleigh smiled a little "I know it sounds stupid." "Don't feel that way , Sugar", Alexx said, squeezing her hand. "You rest and heal and you'll be back in your lab in no time".

"In the meantime, we'll make sure no one messes up your stuff", Eric grinned.

"Thanks you guys". Calleigh was gratefull "We have to get going, H wants our input with the Feds". Speed rolled his eyes.

"Go get em tigers", Calleigh teased the guys laughed and then left.

"So... you and Horatio?" Alexx raised her eyebrows . Calleigh smiled "He's never done anything like that before", she said honestly "I hope", she trailed off.

"Don't worry , Sugar, I know Horatio", Alexx winked "He feels the same way".


	11. Werewolf did it?

Chap 12 Werewolf did it?

Note: if i mispelled Calliegh wrong earlier fans i'm sorry about it but now I'm spelling it better! Sorry for the long update been working more on the story , plus been having computer problems.

Calliegh lay in her hospital bed, bored out of her mind. She wanted to be out there with the team, but not so much. She sighed. "Hey Sugar". Calliegh turned her head to the door "Hey Alexx."

'Brought you Something". Alexx pulled a tin from under her jacket, where she'd hidden it.  
"Thought you might need some cheering up".

Calliegh opened the tin "Bless you", she said gleefully and pulled out a cookie. "The rest of the team is spending the night at the Manor", Alexx began "What?"

"They think they're onto something". "What do they think did this?" Alexx shook her head "I don't have a clue. Tim mentioned he'd heard Agent Reyes say "werewolf", but he may have been kidding".

"Probably some wild animal", Calliegh trailed off. "Hey- they'll be fine", Alexx squeezed Calliegh's arm "Don't worry".

Calleigh gave a half-hearted smile "I know".


	12. A werewolf it is!

_Chap 12 A werewolf it is_

_"A werewolf? really?" Eric looked skeptical. So did Speed. "Are you serious?" SPeed asked._

_Monica nodded "The evidence points to it. All of these murders happened on three nights of the full moon. We can't find our attacker because he or she probably doesn't want to be found out"._

_"So we'll never find him", Doggett grumbled. "NO-we'll find him", Horatio said firmly. Eric and Speed had grins at their boss's usual determination._

_"So... How do we kill a werewolf?" Speed asked. "We can't kill it" Monica objected "he or she is still an innocent person. The wolf is a separate identity!"_

_"So we have to capture it", Horatio said "Yes, but they're rumored to be very strong. The only way to kill a werewolf is with silver bullets-pure silver". Monica explanied "But we could most likely tranquilize it. It would just have to be an awful lot of Tranquilizer. "That we can get ", Eric said._

_"Now all we have to do is make a cage that will hold this thing". Speed added "We can get that, too". Horatio said "When's the next full moon?"_

_"Next week". Monica said. "We have three days the night before, night of and night afterwards. After that, we have to wait a month."_

_Horatio nodded "Alright we have a week to set this thing up . Let's get to it". As the party began to break up, John pulled Monica aside. "You really believe this is a werewolf?"_

_"John, John, John"... Monica took his face in her hands and kissed him. "Just believe me this one time , please?"_

_"A werewolf? really?" Calliegh echoed Eric's earlier statement. Horatio smiled "I know, I'm just as skeptical. But at this point, I'm willing to go along with it"._

_"Be Carefull, Horatio. Even if it just turns out to be a werewolf".said Calliegh_


	13. Setting a trap

_Chapter 13 Setting up the Trap_

_John watched as Speed and Eric setted up a big cage for the werewolf. Horatio had the tranquilizer ready a big needle with some green liquid in it. John was a bit skeptical. What if they couldn't catch this animal? then the'd have to wait a month to try to catch it again._

_Monica, on the otherhand, seemed excited about catching the werewolf. She would have official proof that this creature existed. Her and Mulder would obsess over it for days and even make files on it. Monica was already taking brief notes, and loading her disposable camera with film in it. John felt his skin crawl. he didn't think he wanted to know if werewolves existed or not._

_Meanwhile near the manor, Rachel had ran off to hide. There was a full moon, and she was changing again. She didn't understand why this was happening. Everytime she got angry, she changed into a werewolf. Before she knew what was happening, Rachel changed into a wolf._

_She then howled pitifully. The werewolf's eyes turned red and scampered off. It wanted to fin it next victim and kill them. But just then several men stepped out in front of the werewolf. One brown-haired and one with red hair. The brown one held out an open cage. The red haired pointed something to the wolf. The werewolf growled. Then the man shot the werewolf with the tranquilizer. The werewolf yelped in pain then collasped to the ground._


	14. Caged an Innocent!

_Chapter 14 Caged an Innocent?_

_The team stood over the wolf cautiously, as it was still growling as it slept. "Is it out?" Monica asked. "That was enough to take out a Bull African Elephant", Horatio said. "It should be out." John nudged it. The Werewolf didn't stir. He nodded "Alright let's get this thing out of here"._

_They all hefted the werewolf into the cage, panting and gasping. The animal was quite heavy. After having done that, they headed to the CSI Headquarters._

_"Can you believe it?!" Monica asked John excitedly on the way back. "A real werewolf!" John sighed to himself. "Mon, so far all we have is an oversized animal". Monica shook her head. "You're not going to spoil this for me, John"._

_Rachel woke up disoriented in a cell, chained to the wall. Of course, being much smaller than her wolfyself, the chains slipped right out of her hands and anklets. Deciding not to stand up, she sat on the Bed, awaiting her fate. Rachel felt tired and trapped. She didn't know where she was, all she knew , she was in some sort of lab. And ir was fancy and had all kinds of Chemicals. Dangerous chemicals most likely. _

_Rachel then heard voices. And about six or seven people then came into the room. Mostly men and one woman. The woman was pretty with dark shouderlength hair. Her face looked kind. They all seemed shocked to see a young girl about twelve, sitting in the cage looking scared. "Where's the wolf?" asked John confused. "I know we left him in there last night"._

_"Your right," said Horatio studying the girl in awe. "We sure did , only it's not a wolf anymore, It's an Innocent young girl". "Who probably had no memory of her killing people when she's in wolf form", said the pretty dark-haired lady. Rachel felt her heart pound. She killed people? How? Why? she didn't remember anything of it._


	15. Missing Werewolf?

_Chapter 15 Missing werewolf?_

_"Killing people?" the young girl asked in a small voice. The group turned to her. "Hello", Monica said warmly. "What's your name?"_

_"R-Rachel. Rachel McEllway"._

_"Ms. McEllway, do you know what happened last night?" John asked._

_She looked at the agent "No. Why am I here? am I under arrest?"_

_"We captured a Werewolf last night, where is it?" John asked. Still not putting 2 and 2 together._

_Monica sighed to herself and was about to talk when Rachel Broke in. _

_"It's here, It's me"._

_John blinked._

_"I got the bite when I was Twelve. I don't remember who bit me, but I've been like this since then. I can't stop the wolf when it comes out", she said desparately "Please believe me. I never wanted to hurt anyone!"_

_The group was silent while they pondered this. "What's going to happen to me?"_

_"How much longer will the wolf be with us?" Horatio asked._

_"Just tonight. Tonight's the last night. Have me locked up here. Then I won't be able to get out of here."_

_"That's what we'll do then". Horatio said . he went off to set up guard. The CSI's followed._

_"Are you Hungry?" Monica asked._

_"Yes"._

_"We'll get you something to eat". with that, she dragged John out of the room._

_"This is crazy, this is nuts", John muttered._

_"Would you stop that and just see what's in front of you for once?" Mon snapped , finally losing her patience with him._

_John Sighed "No one's going to believe this. And what about this girl? what do we do with her?"_

_"Find a cure", Mon said simply._


	16. Finding a cure

Chapter 16 Finding a Cure

It had been three months and no one had found a cure for Rachel. And Rachel requested to be locked up because she didn't want her wolfy self to harm another person. She would stay in the cage until the Agents and CSI's found a cure. No matter how long it took.

Calleigh worked on the final touches of the serum with Eric Delko. It was his idea to create the serum using herbs and some other kind of medicine. "It should completely cure her". he said pouring some into a needle seringe.

"It's just hard to believe that Horatio said it was a real werewolf and that the werewolf is actually a girl", said Calleigh. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't werewolvs just a myth?" asked Eric looking at Calleigh skeptically.

Technically, yes. They usually are. From what Horatio said, the girl got bitten when she was twelve, but she doesn't remember what bit her. Must have been another wolf and it's saliva somehow got inside of her skin and into her bloodstream". Calleigh closed the lid on the needle. "Well, that settles everything. Now I just need to find Horatio and the gang". Eric looked at Calleigh. "How's therapy going?"

Calleigh sighed. "The same, I never realized how hard it is just to try to walk again. It's tough being in the wheel chair all the time. I haven't been able to play tennis, or go walking in three months", she said feeling frustrated. "And even worse, people think I'm some Invalid. And they try to wait on me hand and foot. I'm so used to taking care of myself".

Eric nodded sympathetically. "I understand I was out of work after I caught that Infection. It frustrated me to be flat on my back for about a week". Calleigh pushed her wheelchair towards the door. Eric opened the door for her "Let me know if the serum works". he told her.

"I will. Thanks Eric". Calleigh pushed her wheelchair down the hall.


	17. The Long Wait

Chapter 18 The Wait

"When you two are done, we're ready to try the serum", John spoke up. Monica smacked him upside the head.

"We're done". Horatio said getting to his feet. He leaned next to Calleigh's ear and whispered "For now".

Calleigh grinned.

"Let's go", Horatio said.

Calleigh followed Horatio and the two FBI Agents to the same lab where the girl was being held. Calleigh hoped the serum worked, she didn't like keeping the little girl locked up no more than the others did.

Rachel sat up when the Agents and CSI's entered. "You've found a cure?" she asked hopefully. Calleigh smiled at the young teenaged girl. "Yes, we've created a cure it should work. Then you'll go back to being normal." she had a friendly tone.

"Will it hurt?" Rachel asked frightened. She didn't like shoits. "You may feel a slight pinch, but other than that, it'll just feel like a Bee sting. I can give you the shot myself or if you prefer, Monica could do it". Calleigh offered.

Rachel "I want you to do it and I want Monica to hold my hand". Calleigh looked over at Monica motioning her to come closer. Monica moved forward to the young girl and held her hand.

"okay. Here goes nothing", Calleigh said and stuck the needle in Rachel's arm.


	18. Feelings are mutual

Chapter 17 Feelings are Mutual

Horatio watched Calleigh roll by the breakroom. "Calleigh?" he said in that quiet, intense voice of his.

Calleigh stopped and turned around "Hey, I was just coming to see you".

"Did you finish the serum?" he asked.

"Yep, its good to go", she smiled, but Horatio could see it didn't really reach her eyes.

"Step into my office". Horatio said, going around her back and wheeling her into the room, he shut the door behind them.

"What's up, Horatio?" Calleigh asked.

He paused. "How are you feeling really, Calleigh?" she sighed, meeting his lazer-blue gaze.

"I feel... useless". she admitted softly. "My leg is taking forever to heal, it takes me forever to take a shower, dress, I can't stand for long periods of time so I can't cook for myself, and I can't drive so someone had to pick me up everyday, but I keep getting these looks when I get here that say "you shouldn't be here, you can't help at all". And its all I can do not to run and hide". Calleigh finally ran out of breath.

"Feel a little better?" Horatio asked.

She nodded, sniffling. Calleigh hadn't even known she'd been crying.

Horatio knelt in front of her, pulling a hankerchief out of his pocket. He wiped away her tears, then let her blow her nose.

Calleigh". Horatio began, softly but intensely. "No one here thinks you're a burden. Worse things have happened to us, and we've overcome them. I know you're feeling frustrated, but Alexx, Eric, Speed and I are all here for you. We'll help you through this".

Calleigh sniffled, and bowed her head. "Thank you, Horatio".

"Anytime," he smiled, getting her to smile back. This time it reached her eyes.

Alexx had been lurking in the door, watching them. "Tell you what- I'll come over tonight and make you dinner, do your laundry and whatever else comes to mind", Horatio offered.

Calleigh giggled. "Will you help me take a shower?"

"If you want me to", he teased.

Calleigh took his face in her hands. "Thank you, Horatio". "You're very welcome". They kissed, oblivious to the audience that had gathered, looking through the windows. Alexx smiled, happy "Alright, get back to work everybody.

When they pulled apart, Calleigh blinked. She couldn't believe it. Horatio had kissed her! She was very pleased. Before she had doubted his feelings for her but now it was clear to her. Horatio wanted her. Now all he had to do , was ask her to be his girlfriend. Maybe that would happen tonight thought Calleigh.

Or she could ask him now where was this whole kiss thing leading to. She thought. She had to know his feelings for her. "Horatio?" she asked managing to find her voice. "That was an awesome kiss. DOes this mean that we're a couple?" she asked hoping he'd say yes.

Calleigh wanted Horatio to move on and to be able to love again. It was tragic with what happened to Marisyl, his first wife. But he shouldn't avoid love all together.

Horatio smiled at her. "Do you want to be?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Yes".

"okay then". he kissed her again


	19. Finally Cured

Chapter 19 Finally Cured

Calleigh put a band-aid on the spot where she'd injected Rachel.. "Now we wait". Rachel blinked. "I don't feel any different".

"The real test will be when the sun goes down", Monica said. "which is in two hours".

Rachel nodded "what happens if nothing happens?"

"We'll find another way", Monica said reassuringly.

2 hours later...

"Moment of truth", John said.

The group had gathered a safe distance in case something went wrong. They kept an eye on the sun's position. Though not directly; you should never look directily into the Sun.

Slowly, slowly, slowly it sank.

then the moon rises.

And nothing happened.

Rachel opened her eyes , confused. Then she looked at her hands and legs. No fur. She was still human.

Rachel was excited. The serum worked! She wasn't no longer a werewolf! She was hersself again thanks to these officers.

"Wow! Thanks you guys! This means alot", she said just as Calleigh let her out of the steel cage. "It's the least we could do". said Calleigh winking at the young girl.

Rachel felt free. She hadn't felt that way in such a long time, but now she was free to go back home, free to go back in school to be in public again without being the werewolf.

"Guys, I don't know how to thank you. So what happens to me now?" asked Rachel she hoped she wasn't going to jail. She didn't mean to kill those people.


	20. Case Resolved?

Chapter 20: Case resolved?

"How do we even start to resolve this one?" Eric asked.

The company was seated in Horatio's office. "Did the DNA tests show any evidence of human DNA?"

"No, H", said Eric.

"THere were only traces of wolf on the bodies", Alexx put in. "Along with a few very big teeth and claws".

"She has no memory of doing this", Mon put in. "Now that she's cured-"

"She can go free", John finished.

Horatio sighed. On one hand, he was glad that Rachel could get her life back, but on the other- the families of the victims needed closure.

Calleigh knew him all too well. "A wolf did it, Horatio", she said firmly. Faintly he looked at her and smiled "I know... I know".

"So what do we do? Kill a wolf and say that's the killer?" Speed asked.

Eric snorted. "PETA will love that!"

"Only if they don't find out", Mon said. The CSI's looked at her. "We can keep a secret if you can," she continued.

Calleigh knew Horatio would hate it, but- "I'm fine with it".

Horatio sighed. "We'll discuss it".

Calleigh sat back and sighed. There was nothing more she didn't think needed to be discussed. But she knew how Horatio was. he wanted enough closure to provide to the families of the victims. But what more closure was there, other than a wild wolf killing the innocent?

John sat in his seat wondering similar thoughts to Calleighs. What more closure could they provide? THey found out what killed the victims; and Rachel returned to Home and to normal. John wanted to spend some alone time with Monica.


	21. We're going back home

Chapter 21. We're going home

While everyone was talking, John imagined being in the hotel with Monica. Relaxing in the jacuzzi. No calls from Skinner. It would be just the two of them having a romantic weekend and planning on Parenthood and the rest of their lives. John sighed. He had promised Monica a romantic weekend. Instead, they worked yet again on another case.

WHen he was thinking, John looked up. He felt Monica's hand slide reassuringly into his. He looked up to find her smiling. "You ready to go?" Mon asked.

"Yeah. I think we're done here". John said. They got up and went to Horatio. "We'll be heading back to DC", Monica said.

"So soon?" Calleigh asked.

John nodded. "Case is basically over, right?" we have to do the I's and cross the T's".

"Well, come back soon". Calleigh said cheerfully. "Miami's not all filled with baddies".

Monica smiled "We'll remember that. It was a pleasure working with you".

"You as well", said Horatio.

"We'll be around for another night. DInner- maybe?" asked Monica.

"That sounds like a plan". Horatio replied.

They agreed to meet the CSI's again for dinner tomorrow night. It was good that they managed to make friends with them. John hoped that they would work together again with them soon.

THe case was as John said; closed. Rachel went home to be with her parents last night. THe CSI's and them all agreed to put in a statement that the victims were killed by a wild wolf. They didn't put it that a werewolf did it, that was something all of them agreed would be best left out.

John sighed relieved to be at the hotel room. He took off his clothes, put his swim trunks on, and got into the jacuzzi. "Aghhhhhhh!" he said enjoying the hot bubbles. He didn't see Monica sneaking into it with him.


	22. Some alone time

"Agent Doggett", Monica said as she came in.

"Agent Reyes", he said smiling.

Monica stepped in the water with a sigh and floated over to him. "I could get used to this", she said. John hugged her to him. "We should get one of these". he said.

Monica thought "Where would we put it? All of the bathrooms are miniscule." "Well... We'll have to remodel then, huh?" John hugged her.

Monica snickered. "You have fun with that". They were quiet. "So... we heading home tomorrow?"

"Well..." Mon paused. "I'd like to stick around for a little while. Play tourist. The last time I was in Miami... Well, I can't remember the last time I was in Miami." she felt John nod against her hair. "I'd like to stick around to".

"We could take Calleigh up on her offer. And there's no report that can't be done by email". "We need a break", John agreed. "It's been awhile since we took one".

"It's settled then. Mulder and Scully can handle things until we get back", said John. "Amen". Monica flipped around and kissed John. "Let's start tonight".

Calleigh hated taking a bath with broken legs. It was hard to move around, and even harder to reach for things. Horatio was supposed to drop by and fix her a meal tonight just for the two of them. The case they all did turned out to be an interesting one. All the victims had been identified and returned to their families for proper burial. And the families even had closer as Horatio wanted.Horatio Calleigh thought to herself was finally hers! She broke into a smile. Something she hadn't been able to do since her accident.

Alot of people saw Horatio as very intimidiating and emotionless. But, he wasn't. Horatio was kind, understanding, and he had a passion for others and he wanted to protect people who were close to him. His red hair and deep blue eyes was so sexy and hot, he took her breath away whenever they kissed. Calleigh had been devastated when he had married Marisol. She had tried to be a supportive friend back then even though it was hard. Horatio had been crushed when Marisol died. He drowned his sorrow in his work, hardly speaking to the others. It took weeks for Horatio to be himself again. Calleigh noticed that whenever her and Horatio made contact, there was this great energy between them. Chemistry as some would call it.

Calleigh heard a car door slam shut and before that, heard Horatio's Hummer in the driveway. Horatio let himself in using a spare key and called out her name

"Calleigh!" he called.

"In here, Horatio, just taking a bath I'll be right out soon". Calleigh said. Horatio waited for Calleigh to get out of the bath.

She came out into the livingroom and smiled at Horatio. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" "Ah, I just wanted to see how you were". he said.

"I'm fine now. I should be back to work the regular shift in no time", she smiled.

"Good", Horatio said. There was silence, but it wasn't awkward.

"Would you like something to drink?" Calleigh asked. "Sure". He followed Calleigh into the kitchen.


	23. Time to wind down

Time to wind down

That night her and Horatio sat down and had a nice supper. They talked about anything other than work and it was nice. Horatio had fixed them grilled steak with mashed potatoes and side salad.

The next evening they joined John and Monica at a local seafood restaurant. Calleigh was glad the two agents stuck around. Monica had told her they wanted to play tourists for awhile and sight see. Calleigh and Alexx both offered to give them tours of CSI Headquarters and certain areas they knew of in Miami.

John got to bond some with the guys of CSI while Monica bonded with Calleigh and Alexx. They made quick friends with the CSI people. Horatio, Delko, Speed, and Doggett had alot in common together and he got along with them. The Agents and CSI's got along alot better than they expected at first. The CSI's realized not all FBI Agents weren't that bad after all.

John and Mon got to see a good bit of Miami. Calleigh and Alexx showed them around. Nine months later, John and Mon welcomed their first born baby, a little girl named Madison who weighed 11 lbs. John held his little girl smiling. Life was perfect again.

The end! Send in reviews on the ending!

XFWRITER & SPOOKYSPICE


End file.
